


Meet Me in Central City

by castle (paigeleg)



Series: Coldstantine [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, it's feels, lots of feels, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeleg/pseuds/castle
Summary: John is happy, in love, really fucking good at he does, and after he cleans up this mess in Newcastle, he's gonna ride off into the sunset with super hot American criminal boyfriend.





	Meet Me in Central City

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit is before Newcastle, where I picture John younger, more open, and a little more carefree.

“-Yeah, no, mate I promise ya, it’s gonna be easy. We show up, play a few, then while the crowd is boozing it up, we save his daughter and call it a day. He's family and he needs us,” John argued into the phone. He was currently trying to convince Ritchie to join the band on their next show and join in on the exorcism he was planning on doing after. He was, at the same time, attempting to make a traditional English breakfast while memorizing a spell in Coptic.

“Yeah, the whole gang is going. Gary, Julie, Anne Marie, Chas- what? No. I haven’t asked him yet…..of course, I want you to meet him…..well, yeah. Maybe. I could see a future with this guy,” he admitted, bashfully. He wasn’t one to usually believe in or act on romantic notions, but this time was different. This time felt real. 

“Bullocks, mate I gotta go. I’m about to burn the bacon. Get back to me, yeah? We leave tonight,” He hung up, saved the bacon, and started on the eggs. He could hear a rustling from the bedroom and tried to resist that damn goofy grin that seemed to take over his face every morning as of late. That damn American had waltzed into his life a few months ago and refused to leave. Not that John would want him to. Ever. They hadn’t said it yet, those three words, but they both knew. That was enough for people like them. 

He was finishing plating the food and pouring the coffee when Len walked in, fully dressed (much to John’s disappointment) and carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. 

“Going somewhere, are we?” He asked, handing over a cup of coffee and stealing a quick kiss. This wasn’t new, Len would often leave for a day or two to what he did best, just like John would.

Len accepted the coffee and sat at their little island, inhaling before answering. 

“Gotham,” was the short reply. 

“The states? You haven’t been there for almost a year.”

“A buddy of mine got locked up in Arkham. I’m the only one who can get him out.”

“This the firestarter you met in juvie?”

“The very same.” There was a pause as they started eating. John wasn’t one to beg. If this was how their relationship would end, then he sends him off with the warmest of regards. But Len wasn’t done. “You should come with me.” 

He wanted to. Oh, hell, did he want to. But…

“I can’t. Not yet. I was about to ask you to come with me on a job. A friend of mine’s got a bit of demon problem in Newcastle.”  
“Then after. Handle it, like you always do, and meet me in Central City.” 

“Just like that, eh?”

“Just like that.” 

 

********************************************************************************

John never made it to Central City. He had gone to the states after Newcastle, if just to put it all behind him, and made it halfway there before taking up shop in Georgia. The idea of facing him again, of trying to get back and build on what they had...John didn’t deserve it. Len didn’t deserve someone who was now officially damned. He would move on, and everyone eventually did from John Constantine. He changed his number, told no one who knew of his ties to Leonard Snart where he was, so he wouldn’t come looking. 

So when Mallus happened, and there was a Leo there -not Len, John could tell almost immediately, their auras were far too different for this to be the man who he almost planned a life with, when he overheard Leo and Rory talking about who Len was- he needed to be rid of the Legends as soon as possible. 

Then there was Gary, a little right ball of sunshine which was sweet and pure and completely the opposite of the man John spent years trying to forget (he wasn’t about to call Zantanna, she was another level of heartache he didn’t need) and a very welcome good time.

Then there was Des. Kind, patient, Des. The third person in his life who could see right into who he was and want to stay, want to know more, and he fucked that up royally. He sent the man straight to Hell, only for it all to be nothing. Then Des came back and understandably wanted nothing to do with him. Then Neuron took Ray, then Gary, then he dropped his own ass straight into Hell because not fucking again. Then, somehow, they won. They saved Ray and Gary and everyone who had been tricked into selling their soul in a way that only The Legends could. 

While, yes, the portal of Hell had released thousands of demons into the timeline, it was still a win to have their friends back. 

When they all went back to the ship to prepare for their next adventure (minus Nate, Ava, and Gary but plus Nora) only to find a recently crawled out of Hell Leonard Snart lounging in the Captain’s chair with a smirk and “Miss Me?”, John didn’t know if he should cry for joy or get the fuck out of dodge. 

So, he just poured them both a drink.


End file.
